


I'm Real

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt</p>
<p>A kind of alternate ending to Time of Death.</p>
<p>Or the one where Scott's affected by the dreams he had about Liam and Liam comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Real

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd but I hope it's good!

Liam’s tennis shoes squeaked slightly against the sleek floors of the hospital as he walked to the lobby. He moved to sit down in one of the waiting chairs when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned around, letting out a sigh of relief when he saw it was just Scott.

“Hey.” He greeted the alpha weakly. Scott simply looked at him with a dose of uncertainty before giving him a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

Liam frowned. Scott’s smiles were usually blindingly genuine and it was strange to see one with such an absence of real happiness. He set the thought to the side as he excused it as just a rough night for Scott.

“You need a ride home?” The older werewolf asked, looking Liam up and down like he was checking for injuries. The beta wouldn’t be surprised if he was. The older boy was always full of concern for others, Liam being no exception.

Although his gaze seemed to linger longer than necessary.

“My stepdad gets off shift in an hour. I can catch a ride from him, it’s okay.” Liam assured him, not wanting to impose on anybody.

Scott wasn’t giving up, though, and countered with “He’s probably gonna be longer filling out incident reports. Your house isn’t that far.”

Liam looked at him, unsure, but his resolve broke at Scott’s puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t resist them as much as he couldn’t resist pretty much everything about Scott. The alpha had a hold on him that no one really had before.

He shook himself from those thoughts and nodded at Scott, “Okay.”

They walked through the glass doors towards Scott’s motorbike. Liam looked up at the roof of the hospital, shivering slightly as he remembered his fight up there. He looked back to Scott, who was staring at him again.

Brown eyes blinked at him before Scott seemed to shake himself from whatever he was thinking about. He gave Liam another smile; another one that didn’t reach his eyes. Liam just pursed his lips at him and Scott let the smile fade.

He handed the younger boy his extra helmet and fastened his own on. Liam lifted a leg over the bike and straddled the seat behind Scott. He wrapped his hands around the other boy’s waist and rested his head against the denim of Scott’s jacket.

Leather glove-covered fingers gripped the handles and Scott snapped the kickstand up before they were speeding out of the parking lot.

Liam let out a deep sigh and watched the blur of buildings they passed by. He tried not to think too hard; knew that thinking would just depress him. Make him angry, even. So, he didn’t think, just felt. Felt Scott’s warm body in front of him. Felt the cool air whipping against his clothes. Felt the vibrations of the bikes motor against his body.

Feeling was so much easier than thinking, he decided.

The bike pulled into his empty driveway. Liam let out another sigh while he got off and stood shakily on the concrete. He pulled off the helmet and went to hand it to Scott. He paused, however, when he noticed Scott taking off his own headgear and turning off the engine.

Liam noticed the tension in Scott’s shoulders and asked quietly, “You coming in?”

Scott looked at him with apprehension. He looked like he wanted to but there was something holding him back. Eventually, he nodded solemnly and moved off the bike as well.

Liam walked over and unlocked the door, strolling in with a quiet Scott behind him. He felt eyes on his back and he turned around, just catching Scott staring at him again.

Liam ran a hand over his face and let out a long breath before looking at his alpha with concern, “What’s wrong? Why do you keep looking at me like I’m about to die?”

Scott choked on his words slightly at the last sentence. He switched his gaze to the ground and whispered, “Because you might.”

Liam’s brows furrowed, “What? Is this about the dead pool?”

He shook his head in response. He looked up at Liam, pain in his eyes, “When I was out, I had dreams. About you. Every single time, you died.” He opened his mouth to speak again, pausing slightly before continuing with a crack in his voice, “I killed you the last time. How do I know this isn’t some new elaborate dream?”

Liam stood stock still, his lips parted in shock while he took in Scott. The alpha’s shoulders were slumped in some sort of defeat and his eyes were glassy with tears.

“Scott…” Liam said quietly before moving forward and hugging him.

Scott paused before hugging back tentatively. They stayed like that for a beat before Liam pulled back enough to look into Scott’s eyes.

“This isn’t a dream. You’re not going to hurt me, Scott. I know that.” He said, studying Scott’s expression as he spoke.

Scott relaxed some, trying to accept that this was reality, not a near-death dream. He nodded at the other boy and Liam patted him on the shoulder comfortingly.

“You okay?” He asked as the alpha stared at him with an indecipherable expression.

Scott nodded again and leaned in, pressing their lips together. Liam’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss but they fluttered closed as he relaxed into it. Scott’s lips were soft and warm, like he’d always imagined them to be.

The older boy pulled back to look at Liam questioningly, “Was that… was that okay?”

Liam hummed and pulled Scott back in, whispering, “Better than okay.” Before he kissed him again. Scott grunted and pressed back hungrily. He pulled a surprised whine from the beta when he pushed his tongue past his lips.

Liam reached a hand up and twisted it in Scott’s hair, pulling him as close as possible. Their bodies pressed together and Scott walked Liam backwards until his back hit the smooth wood of the front door. Scott pressed his tongue in deeper, exploring as he moved his hands down Liam’s back.

The beta gasped as his alpha cupped his ass through his jeans. He pulled back from the kiss and Scott looked worriedly at him, “Too much?”

Liam shook his head, “Not enough.” He moved towards his room and pulled on Scott’s hand, “Come on.”

Scott chuckled slightly as he was tugged into the younger boy’s room. The laughter died away as Liam took off his hoodie and shirt in one motion. Scott gulped as he looked up and down Liam’s toned back, to the swell of his ass under his jeans.

Liam felt Scott’s stare and turned around with a smirk. He sauntered up to Scott and kissed him again. Chaste and quick as he helped Scott shrug off his jacket, leaving him in only a white t-shirt.

He pulled back to allow Scott room to pull of the shirt, leaving both of them shirtless. Liam groaned at the sight of his chiseled torso. Something he’d seen a thousand times in the locker room, but never like this.

Scott interrupted his staring by moving forward and pressing his mouth to Liam’s neck. He sucked hickeys there and moved down to nibble at the place where shoulder met neck. While he did, Scott trailed his hands down Liam’s body, pausing at the top of his jeans. He undid the front of them and Liam quickly kicked them off, moaning as Scott bit lightly at his collarbone.

“Bed.” Liam gasped out and Scott pulled back, nodding. He pushed Liam back until the back of his legs hit the bed. The beta plopped down, bouncing slightly before moving further back on the mattress.

Scott took him in like this. He was in just his underwear, his hardness tenting the front of them. His hair was messy and his lips parted and dark from kissing. He looked perfect.

The alpha unbuttoned his own jeans and shucked them off. He crawled onto the bed, up and above Liam. Scott captured his lips in a searing kiss. Liam moaned into it and pressed his hips up. Their erections pressed together through the layers of cotton and pulled groans from the both of them.

Scott pulled back slightly and pressed his forehead against Liam’s as he pressed down on him. Pleasure shot through Liam when he felt the friction on his cock. The friction coming from Scott. The realization that Scott was pressing their lengths together got him harder and had him moaning again.

Scott laid his palm against the mattress and pressed the other against Liam’s ass under his underwear, pushing him up against Scott. Liam let out a choked noise at Scott’s hand on his bare cheek. The noise was muffled when Scott pushed his tongue into his mouth another time.

Their tongues moved together while Scott moved their hips together. Liam felt slightly pliant as he let Scott pull his hips up and rock down on him. He didn’t mind, though. He didn’t mind at all.

Scott pulled away and sat up on his knees. He pushed down his underwear enough for him to pull out his hard cock. Liam moaned at the sight and shoved his own underwear down too.

Scott leaned back down and licked his palm before taking Liam’s length in hand. He pumped his hand experimentally a couple times. Liam groaned at the calloused skin on his sensitive hardness and gasped, “Scott!”

Scott growled and moved his hand faster. He felt something like pride as Liam squirmed under him, overwhelmed by the sensations Scott had him feeling.

Scott let out a groan as he felt fingers wrap around his dick. Liam jerked him up and down, twisting his hand. He played with the head each turn up and smirked when Scott groaned each time. His smirk melted away when Scott did the same thing to him. He muttered, “Fuck.” And arched his back towards Scott as he worked him.

“I’m close, Scott, I’m…” He didn’t finish the sentence as his mouth fell open in a long moan. His hand fell off Scott’s cock as he moved it so he could grasp the sheet with clawed fingers. Whiteness spilled over Scott’s hand before he pulled them away.

Liam’s eyes were squinted shut as he came, panting out Scott’s name. He opened them after a minute to see Scott jacking himself as he stared at Liam with crimson irises.

“Wanna see you, Scott. Wanna see you when you cum.” Liam whispered while he looked into Scott’s eyes. Scott groaned at the words and paused his hand movements as he came, kneeling between Liam’s legs.

Liam sat up and pulled Scott down into a kiss. It was slow and sweet; their lips moving in sync as they basked in the afterglow.

Scott moved back, resting his forehead against Liam’s and gazing into his eyes.

“I’m real.” Liam stated with reassurance and Scott nodded, “Yeah. You are.” Liam gave him a small grin and Scott smiled back.

This time it reached his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, if you did leave a kudos! Also feel free to leave feedback.


End file.
